A manufacturing method of a packaged semiconductor device includes a step for positioning a semiconductor chip in a package, and sealing and retaining the semiconductor chip therein using thermosetting resin. During this step, the thermosetting resin causes shrinkage as it hardens due to a temperature change of the resin. This shrinkage applies stress to the semiconductor chip, producing a possibility of damage to the semiconductor chip.